The use of removable arch supports in shoes is well-known. Such arch supports are manufactured in standard sizes and shapes, typically by using several layers of leather and selecting each piece of leather as to size and configuration so that the composite structure assumes the desired shape.
Custom-made arch supports that are removable from the shoes are also well-known. A measurement technique is employed, such as by making an impression of the bottom of the foot and then fabricating the arch support accordingly.
All of the arch supports heretofore available here, however, left much to be desired. The ready-made products generally do not fit very well, while the custom-made products involve a great deal of difficulty, time, and expense in completing their fabrication.
The object and purpose of the present invention is to provide custom-made shoe inserts and a method for preparing them, which will achieve a high degree of comfort for the wearer and will at the same time involve a minimum of time and expense in their fabrication.